


Company

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Lucy is on the couch and she doesn't mind the company at all.





	Company

**Author's Note:**

> C is for company, companionship, couch and common room.

“Come here,” Lucy said to him, making the man turn to face her. She sat up on the couch, giving him space.

“Hey, no need, didn’t mean to bother you,” he said

“I wasn’t sleeping, not yet anyway,” she told him “Sit down”

Garcia hesitated for a moment before accepting her offer, joining her on the sofa. His hands reached for her feet and got them to his lap, he made a gesture with his head “Lay down, you need to rest”

The historian didn’t fight him. Felt his fingers caress her feet, massaging and couldn’t help a low groan. “What…?”

“Learned that a few years ago, used to massage my wife’s feet while she was pregnant,” he told her, eyes on the movie she had been only half paying attention too. Neither of them addressed the emotional weight of his admission.

“It… Feels good” she told him, relaxing again.

He lowered his gaze to her feet, hands still working on them skilfully “We can talk to Christopher, get you a bed in my room if you want to. No need to stay on the couch, you know” he gave her a small shrug.

Lucy observed his face for a moment until his eyes met hers “Thank you. You don’t have to--”

“I really like the company,” he told her, looking away then. She sensed there was something else he wanted to say, but saw his lips close in a manner that showed her his mind was made up about not going on.

“Thank you,” the historian said once again, a small smile appeared on his lips.

She turned to the movie, still not getting what was going on in it, her mind distracted.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she was quicker.

“No,” Lucy said, “the couch is too small, you’re not sleeping here, I’m not taking you off your bed again”

The man chuckled, “Thought you’d say that, wanted to try anyway though, while we’re not roommates yet”

“You think Christopher will agree?”

“I think she will trust your judgment, even if she doesn’t trust me”

“I don’t think you would try to kill me”

“I wouldn’t, never meant to”

She nodded.

“I was trying to find the woman who was supposed to be my partner against Rittenhouse, guess I got frustrated when I didn’t”

Lucy watched him for a moment, “Maybe you’re right, maybe we’ll take down Rittenhouse together. We’re a team now, right?”

A small smile appeared on the corner of his mouth and he shook his head, eyes on her feet. “Yes, we are”

There was a moment of silence, they stared at the TV.

“Flynn?”

“Yes?”

“What are we watching?”

“I have no idea”

They chuckled.


End file.
